Killing Me Softly
by GoingThroughChanges
Summary: Naruto is being taken over by his inner demon. Sasuke can only do so much to protect him. What happens when his protection is not enough. Please read and comment    Comments are well appreciated


**Killing Me Softly**

By: Kim Ina

Created: 4.28.11

Rating: PG-13?

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Characters: Uzamaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>Part One<p>

Please Don't Let Me Die

(Sasuke POV)

The snow that fell onto my head seemed to soak into my skin, freezing me all the way to the bone.

"Sasuke…I'm cold." Naruto grumbled as he breathed warm air into his cupped hands.

"Be patient." I said as I stuffed his hands into my pocket.

"Pervert." He mumbled before falling into an embarrassed silence.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity but chose not to reply to his comment.

"Sasuke…" He began again but I quickly shushed him.

The soft padding of hooves filled our ears as we stared into the white sheet of snow. Naruto's eyes widened considerably as he saw two deer cautiously walk into view. I smiled at his excitement wishing I could capture this moment and store it away in my memory forever. Naruto motioned for me to uncover his mouth and skeptically I lowered my hand.

"They look so peaceful." He whispered leaning his head on my shoulder.

I nodded and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Sasuke." He whispered as the deer once again disappeared from sight.

I kissed the top of his head not saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Where is Naruto?" Sakura shouted as she raced toward me.<p>

I turned balancing my two bags of groceries in my arms. She stopped in front of me bending down to catch her breath.

"Sakura what are you doing here? I thought Naruto was with you and Kakashi…" I said as I looked around hoping to spot Naruto in the crowd.

I felt the uneasiness creep into my stomach as I couldn't find him in the dwindling crowd.

"I was just with Kakashi he wasn't with him and he doesn't know where he is." Sakura said her brow furrowing.

My blood seemed to freeze in my veins as I shoved my groceries in Sakura's hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she surveyed my panicked expression.

"Sakura! If you see Naruto run as fast as you can!" I yelled as I ran into the crowd, melting among the masses.

* * *

><p>My feet propelled me foreword as I examined the smiling faces of the villagers that walked by. The longer I searched the faster my heart thumped against my ribs. I wanted him to be hiding somewhere being the idiot he was but I knew he wasn't. He wouldn't be hiding in winter, not now when there were so many people around.<p>

I raced down a dark alley and yelled "NARUTO"

I stopped at a tall building and jumped up so I landed on the tiled roof.

"NARUTO!" I screamed my voice already getting hoarse from my constant screaming.

I jumped down and continued to run searching every invisible corner. Every corner seemed to be harboring shadow, every alley holding a monster.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as I jumped up on another house.

I searched the emptying streets frantically for a site of a blond haired boy. I didn't spot him and I felt my panic become a lump that stuck in my throat like a rock.

"Naruto…where are you…" I whispered as I stared up at the darkening sky.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door to my apartment open with a bang I was sure everyone could hear. My eyes snapped back and forth scanning the room with worried creases on my face. The bedroom door that was slightly ajar captured my absolute attention. I ran inside and searched the dark for anything that would give me a clue to Naruto's whereabouts. I finally spotted him lying on the bed his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. I sighed with relief until I noticed the dried blood and dirt that caked his clothes and body. I gulped as I noticed his nails had become sharp and deadly like knifes.<p>

"Naruto…wake up." I whispered moving toward him cautiously.

He didn't respond his breathing remaining deep and slow.

"Naruto." I whispered a little louder.

He didn't even flinch as I occupied the space next to his bed side.

"Naruto…wake up." I whispered as I gently brushed his cheek with my fingers.

Before I could even react his clawed hand caught me in the face. Blood poured from my open wound followed by heart wrenching pain that made me almost loose all rational thoughts. My hand went to my face as I felt the warm blood drip onto my hand. Naruto was up quickly his sharp canine teeth snapping open and closed. I backed up but he jumped and pinned me to the ground. I looked into his eyes that were now large with tints of red in it. Fear made my stomach clench but I didn't dare let it show in my expression.

"Naruto you won't hurt me…you can't hurt me." I said my voice sounding calmer than I felt.

He snarled his drool dripping onto my pale face.

"Fight Naruto. You can win." I said feeling my throat constrict from the pain of wanting to cry.

"Fight." I whispered.

He snapped his glaringly white teeth inches from my face. I cringed as I felt his knife like nails slash my face letting a fresh wave of blood fall down my face. I bit my tongue until it bled to keep from screaming at the new flash of almost unbearable pain. Naruto darkly laughed his eyes flashing with a lust for violence. I looked into his eyes my vision blurring from the tears I was fighting back.

"Naruto remember who you are." I whispered.

Naruto eyes slowly began to turn to their original beautiful blue color and the beast howled with rage. Finally the beast was submerged and Naruto slumped onto my chest panting heavily.

"I'm sorry…Sasuke…I'm so sorry." He chocked out as tears fell from his eyes.

I pulled him close cradling him in my arms.

"It's okay…it's okay…"I whispered.

He sobbed and cried and I continued to rock him back and forth in the light of the moon.

* * *

><p>I gently washed the blood and dirt off Naruto with gentle, soothing hands. He was deathly silent, not even moving to play with the water like he usually did. I squeezed the sponge and dabbed my cuts that were still an angry red.<p>

"Does it hurt?" He whispered suddenly.

I paused slowly lowering the sponge so it was submerged under the water. I watched it soak up the water then massaged soap into the soft material.

"Nope. I'm tough you can't hurt me." I said chuckling lightly.

Naruto was silent again and I could tell he didn't believe me by the way his shoulders slumped and his chin lowered to his chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Naruto, and no matter what you do to me that wont' change." I said my hold tightening around him.

I buried my face into his neck breathing in his heavenly scent that never ceased to calm me down.

"I love you so much so don't worry about me." I said gently kissing his neck.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned to face me.

His eyes were a breathtaking blue and I knew every time I saw their beauty I would get lost in their depths. I stared and watched as his lips began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry…I did this to you…I'm so sorry." He cried as he gently touched the cuts that covered my face.

I grabbed his hands and forced him to look at me.

"YOU did not do this to me that THING did this to me." I said as I felt Naruto's sobs shake his whole body.

"I just…I'm so scared Sasuke." He sobbed as he buried his face in my chest.

"I don't want to die. Please don't let me die." He cried as his tears splashed onto the surface of the bathtub.

I lifted his head so he was staring into my eyes.

"I won't let you die. I won't ever let you die." I said my voice strong and confident.

"Promise?" He asked sniffling.

"I promise." I whispered capturing his lips in a desperate kiss that I wished could save his soul.

* * *

><p>The black ceiling consumed my vision as I lay awake in my bed. Naruto had fallen asleep after our adventure in uncensored passion but I lay awake thinking.<p>

'Please don't let me die…please don't let me die…'

Naruto's words bounced around my head haunting my waking moments.

"Sasuke…are you not tired?" He asked as he gently pinched my cheek and moved closer to me for warmth.

I turned towards him breathing in his sweet scent.

I smiled at him as I said "I'm just thinking I will go to sleep soon."

He smiled as he moved still closer.

"You'll love me forever right?" He asked his eyes slowly beginning to close.

I nodded staring into his eyes that still were as beautiful as the most precious crystal.

"Always and forever." I whispered as his eyes closed and his breathing deepened.

I gently stroked his blond hair while I closed my eyes and faded away into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>I ran down a dirt covered road, my legs pumping faster than they ever had before. Fear rolled off me in waves chocking my fast receding air supply. I clutched a sharp knife in my hand until I felt like my hand was going to break from the tension. A furious growl from behind me sent a yelp from my throat but I didn't dare turn to look. I didn't need to for a split second later I was on the ground a monstrous orange fox on top of me. I let out a scream of pain as I felt its sharp teeth sink into my arm. My fist went up to catch the beast in the face and my legs kicking at the soft belly of the demon. I didn't' give up until it released my arm with a furious shriek. I jumped to my feet and faced the beast glad that I was still holding onto my only weapon. It growled its hungry eyes staring into mine. A growl escaped from its snarling lips before it lunged forward. I screamed as I brought up my hands. There was a sickening crunching noise before warm liquid splashed onto my face. I hesitantly opened my eyes and almost screamed with horror. Naruto hung limply from the knife that I had sworn had slain the beast. He looked up at me his dimming blue eyes full of betrayal. I wanted to cry as I noticed that half of Naruto's face was still the beast that had been trying to kill me.<p>

"Naruto…" I began as my shaking hands reached to gently touch his face.

"Why did you kill me Sasuke?" He whispered as he slumped to the ground.

I fell to the ground clutching Naruto's still body to my chest, heart wrenching screams filling the air.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open my chest rising and falling rapidly with my panicked breaths. I abruptly rolled to my right to make sure Naruto was still lying next to me. A relived sigh escaped from my lips as I saw he was still fast asleep, unharmed. I swallowed and stared up at the ceiling that was now a light grey.<p>

"Thank god…" I muttered as I ran my hand through my short black hair.

The sudden rush of weariness fell over me as I lay back down in the softness of the blankets; Naruto's breathing soothing my panicked heart beats. However it didn't stop the scene of Naruto lying on the ground while I clutched his still body. I closed my eyes trying to think of something else but all that my brain was able to process was the horrifying reality of my nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…." Naruto softly called as he awoke from his deep slumber.<p>

I didn't answer at first my brain still spiraling in the left over despair of my dream.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said again as he propped himself up on his elbow.

My dull eyes turned to him, tracing the graceful lines of his shoulders and the softness of his beautiful blue eyes.

"I won't let you die." I whispered as I stared into his eyes that seemed to drown me in their beauty.

Naruto looked momentarily shocked then a soft smile broke over pink his lips.

"I believe you." He whispered as he gently captured my lips in the kiss that should have lasted a life time.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Sakura screamed as Naruto and I walked onto the small bridge.<p>

I shrugged and looked away from her eyes that were brimming with questions that would never be answered. Kakashi glanced up from his book and traced the angry red lines on my face.

"Looks like you got attacked by a bear." He commented before turning back to his book; feigning disinterest.

Naruto pulled at the sleeves of his shirt avoiding my gaze with a helpless expression. I knew he felt guilty but there wasn't anything I could do that would make him see that I didn't mind, that the pain was irrelevant.

"A bear?" Sakura yelled as she grabbed my face roughly with her hands.

"You got attacked by a bear?" She screamed as she pinched my cheeks with her palms.

I glanced at Naruto who was staring at the two of us with a monstrous look on his face. Before I could say anything he let loose a furious growl. His hand shot out as fast as lightening to grab Sakura's hands in a steel like grip. There was an ear splitting crack before Sakura yelped and yanked her hand away from my face as if she had been stung. Naruto glared his eyes turning a fiery red as his grip tightened even more over her wrist. Kakashi stepped forward his book falling from his hands.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I raced forward and grabbed his wrist.

At the feeling of my hand making contact with his skin he let go of Sakura's hand that was now hanging limply from her wrist. She pulled back whimpering and clutching her clearly broken wrist. I pulled Naruto towards me covering his face with my chest so he wouldn't have to see what he had done. Kakashi and Sakura stared at me in stunned silence, waiting for me to say something that made sense…anything but what they were thinking.

"He just got a little jealous that's all…he's been feeling a little grumpy lately." I said as I rubbed Naruto's back soothingly.

They looked at each other their eyes sad at the sudden realization.

"You should take him home." Kakashi said finally as he bent down to pick up his book as if nothing had happened.

I nodded and picked Naruto up in my arms.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He whispered as we walked through the streets that seemed to never end.

* * *

><p>I held Naruto close to my chest rocking him back and forth in gently swoops. He cried and cried his cries of pain ripping holes into my soul.<p>

"I hurt her." He sobbed as he made feeble attempts to break away from my solid embrace.

I held him tighter knowing if I let him go I would never get him back again.

"She's okay please don't worry." I said as he gave up on breaking away.

Naruto sniffled then relaxed in my arms.

"Will you sing to me?" He whispered.

I softly smiled as I gently kissed the crown of his head.

"Of course anything for you." I whispered.

He got comfortable in my arms as I rocked him back and forth and opened my mouth to sing.

_**(Song)**_

_**You came to me with the heart of an angel**_

_**You talked to me with the softness of a river**_

_**You took my heart and turned it towards you**_

_**I couldn't call that anything but magic**_

_**The cold heartless me**_

_**The angry man that I was a distant nightmare**_

_**The person I was lost in the beauty of your smile**_

_**You came to me and fixed my heart**_

_**You came to me and swallowed my pain**_

_**You brought me back to life**_

_**I couldn't call that anything but a miracle**_

_**I love you**_

_**The beautiful you**_

_**The angry you**_

_**The sad you**_

_**I love you**_

_**The yelling you**_

_**The smiling you**_

_**The laughing you**_

_**Everything about you **_

_**Is like a beautiful story **_

_**I love you **_

_**Naruto Uzamaki **_

_**I love you more than anyone in this world**_

_**(End of Song)**_

Naruto's tears soaked into my shirt as I held him close trying to swallow his pain.

"You shouldn't be like this." He sobbed as he began to pound on my chest.

I rocked him back and forth welcoming the moon that was the only witness to our sad love story.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me please." He whispered as he dragged me back onto the bed with surprising strength.<p>

He positioned himself on top of me his warm breath tickling my cheek.

"You are hungry aren't you?" I asked as I tried to push him off of me.

He shook his head as he pressed his lips against mine in a hasty kiss.

"Don't leave me…" He whispered again as his hands traveled across my body.

I tried to think rationally and remember that Naruto needed to eat to keep his strength up. However as his kisses became even more passionate I felt myself being lost in a pit of desire. I turned him over and began to kiss him passionately pushing the voice of reason out of my head. The sun was up but the moon was still in our hearts as we lost ourselves in longing.

* * *

><p>Warm sunshine brushed softly against my cheek as I gently shifted from my position near the wall. Naruto moved closer to me in his sleep as he tightened his arms around me. I smiled gently at him wondering what he was dreaming about if anything. As if to answer my question he smiled and gently smacked his lips as if he were eating something delicious. I patted his head and gently moved out of his grip and out of the bed. Naruto stirred but didn't' awaken from his deep slumber.<p>

"I'll be back Naruto I'm going to get some food." I whispered as I stepped out of the room while putting on some clothes.

I grabbed my wallet before slipping out into the warm morning air that was unusual for winter.

'I should take Naruto out later…' I thought as I stepped out onto the almost empty street.

However a sudden gush of air hit me making my face sting with a sharp pain. My hand shot up and trailed against the angry red scars that covered my face. It surprised me how much the feeling of the scars brought my feelings crashing down at a surprisingly fast rate. I sighed and ran my hand through my black hair, a nervous habit that I had recently picked up.

"I better make this quick." I muttered as I picked up my pace toward the direction of the grocery store.

* * *

><p>I took the stairs up to my apartment two at a time as the growing restlessness in my heart came to an unsettling level. I knew something was wrong but I didn't dare dwell on what that something could be. As I raced to the end of the hall and stopped in front of my door I saw that it was open, huge claw marks going down the middle. My hands opened and what was going to be our breakfast spilled all over the floor.<p>

"No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed as I raced inside and surveyed the utter turmoil that was my house.

I went right into searching, under the bed, under the sink, in the bathroom but he wasn't in there. My eyes were wild with worry as I ran out onto the street. People were beginning to converge on the street and I could feel the hourglass begin to rapidly fill. I broke out into a run having no regard for the people that were pushed to the ground in my haste. Nothing mattered except finding Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled going down the alleys that were all too familiar.

The shadows jumped out at me trying to drag me in their depths.

"NARUTO!" I screamed the hot tears welling in my fearful eyes.

"NARUTO! COME OUT PLEASE!" I shouted the panic and desperation in my voice obvious.

"Please…come out Naruto…come out please…" I sobbed as I fell to my knees clutching my heart with a shaking hand.

Screams filled my ears and my eyes widened as I snapped my eyes to the mouth of the alley. My blood ran cold and my heart seemed to be the only thing I could heard besides the screaming.

"Oh my god…" I muttered as I ran as fast as I could back the way I had come.

* * *

><p>I broke out onto the dirt road and frantically searched the obvious turmoil. People were running and screaming looking behind them with large fearful eyes. A man knocked me over sending my body crashing to the dirt ground.<p>

"Naruto!" I yelled as I struggled to my feet to almost be knocked back down again.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I fought my way forward. I had to get to him, he would be so afraid.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I let out a furious howl as I fought them off. I had to get to him, I promised him. I promised I wouldn't let him die. I broke through the crowd and stared at the one I loved more than anything. His eyes were large red orbs; staring into the eyes of a victim that could never be replaced. He looked up at me his large canine teeth shining white in the sunlight. I wanted to cry and run to him, bring him back to me; but I couldn't move. I tried to move my legs but I felt an invisible barrio that kept me from racing to him.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as I fought against the invisible force that bound me to the spot.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as ninjas in black cloaks raced forward to drag Naruto down to the ground.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as they took him down to the ground and stuffed him in a bind that even he couldn't break loose.

"Naruto…" I sobbed as they grabbed him and ran away with him.

"NARUTO!" I hollered at the fast retreating figures that were taking away my love; the only thing that remained of his presence the dead body that stared lifelessly into the sky.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room staring at the wall that had a long claw mark right down the middle. The cuts on my face seemed to throb with an unbearable pain I couldn't believe I never noticed before. Bright red blood oozed from them as I sat and waited for something to end my life. If I had never believed someone could die from grief I believed it now. I felt like my insides were being slowly turned inside out with someone wearing spiked gloves. Tears stuck in the back of my eyes and screams lodged in my throat. Everything was going to explode but there was no way for me to do it in a desirable manner.<p>

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said as he appeared in the room, interrupting my obvious depression.

I didn't answer and even if I wanted to I didn't' think I would have been able to.

"Sasuke…you know we had to do it." He said his voice calm and soft like a parents.

I still didn't' answer but to my utter dismay I felt the tears coming forth.

"I didn't' want to do it…believe me I didn't…Sakura didn't' even want this to happen…" He paused trying to take a look at my face that I kept away from him.

"But you need to understand he could have killed lots of people…including you." He said giving me a pointed look that he thought would make me value my own pitiful life.

I shook my head for I knew if I was to be killed and could choose who would kill me…Naruto would be the one I chose.

"I don't care…about dying…I just wanted to spend forever with him…I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with him as long as that was." My words became chocked and I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks causing my cuts to burst into internal flames.

"I just wanted to protect him for as long as I could." I whispered as the sobs started to rip themselves from my throat.

Kakashi was silent as I cried trying to bring myself under control. He never saw me break down…no one did but this moment of weakness was almost too much for anyone to bear…even me.

"Sasuke…" He began then looked away a pained expression on his face.

"Okay…listen up…I will give you once chance and one chance only." He said his eyes growing hard.

"I will bring him to you and you and Naruto will go into the woods and never come back to this village. If you set foot into this village again and he starts to kill people YOU Sasuke will have to kill him." He finished his eyes staring into mine with pure intensity.

I stared back the weight of his words descending upon my shoulders. I slowly nodded as I wiped away my tears roughly.

"I will take your offer and I promise he won't come into the village ever again." I said.

Kakashi nodded and said "Wait for me at the gates."

Two seconds hadn't passed before he disappeared out the window.

* * *

><p>I stood out in the cold my backpack hanging over my back like a ten ton weight. The moon shone down on me like a beautiful piece of crystal. The sound of light footsteps brought me out of my revere and I turned to see Kakashi coming with Naruto on his heels. A smile broke out onto Naruto's face when he saw me standing; waiting for his arrival. He opened to yell out my name with his usual exuberance but stopped when Kakashi brought his finger silently to his lips. I fought my own shout of glee as I brought Naruto into my arms. I breathed in his scent and tightened my hold on him as I tried to forget the sentence that was hanging over my head. If I screwed this up, this time I would loose him forever.<p>

"Thank you." I said as I finally pulled away from his embrace. Kakashi nodded his eyes sad and conflicted.

"I wish you the best." He said before he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Sasuke you kept your promise." Naruto said his smile lighting up my dismal world.

"Of course I did." I said as I gently kissed his lips savoring the moment for the time I wouldn't have such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

**I can't Keep My Promise**

(Sasuke POV)

A year had passed since Naruto and I had begun to live in the woods, as far away from Konoha as we could. The days seemed to go by like a lazy river, beautiful and lucid like a dream.

"Sasuke." Naruto said happily as he wrapped his arms around my neck lovingly.

I turned to give him a smile as I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to watch the snow with me?" I asked as I pulled him into my lap and covered him with a blanket.

Naruto leaned his head against my chest and silently watched the snow fall from the heavens. We sat in silence the only sound our synced breathing.

"Do you remember the day you showed me the deer?" Naruto suddenly asked a wistful smile slipping on his face.

I tightened my hold over him and said "Yeah I remember...you were so excited."

He softly laughed but his laughter was soon lost in the silence.

"Do you regret anything Sasuke?" He asked the sad undertone in his voice making me want to cry.

"I don't regret a thing…there is nothing I would go back and change." I said leaning my cheek against his soft blond hair.

"…If…" He began but stopped and lightly chuckled.

"You will always love me Sasuke…and I will always love you…" He said his voice floating into my brain like a beautiful melody.

"That is right…" I began but before I could finish Naruto whispered "Always and forever."

I smiled and buried my face in his hair.

"Always and forever."

* * *

><p>The soft sound of the tea kettle whistling wakened me from my slumber. Naruto was curled up by my side lost in the beautiful folds of peaceful sleep. I ruffled his hair lovingly before getting out of bed and moving towards the cold kitchen.<p>

"It's so cold." I muttered as I took the kettle off the stove and took out two brown mugs. Naruto stirred and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Good morning." I cheerfully said as I poured some tea for the both of us.

"Good…morning." He mumbled as he stumbled out of bed. I chuckled and went over to wrap my arm around his waist. He looked up at me and shyly smiled.

"Thanks." He said. I smiled back and gently kissed his pink lips.

"Anything for you love." I said before I set him down in front of his cup of tea.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

Naruto's face lit up as he exclaimed "It was great! I had a dream that you bought me all the ramen in the world and we began to eat it ALL!"

I smiled as I listened to Naruto's dream not even realizing the hour glass was running out of sand.

* * *

><p>I washed the dishes and stared out the window at the snowy landscape.<p>

"It's very pretty." I mumbled as I turned off the water and leaned against the counter wearily.

"Sasuke! Let's go outside!" Naruto called as he ran into the kitchen holding his gloves and snow boots.

I turned to him and frowned.

"It's too cold outside Naruto what if you get sick?" I asked giving him a pointed look.

"I will take a warm bath as soon as I come inside." He said giving me a cheeky smile.

I tried to hold onto my resolve but finally gave in with a smile.

"Okay…but you HAVE to take a bath as soon as you come inside got it?" I said giving him a glare.

Naruto nodded and ran to get his boots. I shook my head and followed him wondering why it was so hard to say no.

* * *

><p>The white snow crunched under my soft footfalls as we walked through the silent woods.<p>

"AH! It's so quite and boring!" Naruto yelled as he tramped around in the snow like a child.

I shook my head and stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets.

"You should savor the silence…" I commented as I watched him climb a tree like a monkey.

He shook his head and landed next to me a smile half the size of his face softening his features. I studied his face not even noticing that his hands were hidden suspiciously behind his back. Before I could even react he had thrown a snowball in my face.

"HEY! NARUTO!" I yelled as I tried to get the now wet snow out of my eyes.

He just laughed and raced away getting more snow to throw at me like a dangerous object. I glowered at him daring him to do it again. He smirked and again threw one square in my face.

"NARUTO! Your going to get it now!" I yelled as I crouched and began to make a snowball out of the fine snow.

"Come and get me!" He teased as he threw yet another snow ball.

I growled as I began to find that trying to make a snowball while he was pelting me was almost impossible. After ten snow balls making impact with my face I gave up trying to make a snowball and raced after the shocked Naruto.

"Hey! Stay away!" He yelled as he began to run in the opposite direction.

"Come here!" I yelled as I chased him through the woods.

I finally caught him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He laughed and tired to get out of my grip but I tackled him to the ground. We rolled around in the snow laughing and getting almost as wet as the ground underneath us. After I was satisfied Naruto was soaked to the bone just as I was I stopped rolling and lay still. My arms were tightly wrapped around Naruto as I stared up into the gray sky.

"Naruto…this place is wonderful." I said closing my eyes and breathing in the cold crisp air.

He didn't' say anything but I could feel him turning so he was face up.

"Yeah…it's like our own little world." He whispered. We lay there in silence each of us fighting our own demons that soon would surface.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the house and made sure all the snow had been shaken out of my shoes and clothes. Naruto did the same and soon we were standing in the living room cold and ready to take a bath.<p>

"I'll go start the bath." I said as I moved toward the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Naruto stayed in the living room examining everything as if he was trying to imprint it in his memory. I watched him for a while, tracing the sad worry lines that suddenly made him look older…and even exhausted. I tore my gaze away and stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the bath letting the warm water slip gently through my fingers.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said shaking me out of my deep thoughts.

My eyes widened as I noticed the red tint in his eyes that scared me more than the prospect of death.

"Naruto…" I began slowly standing up so I could face him.

"Hmmm?" He asked as he looked at me with the same look he had been giving me for years.

I sighed in relief as I realized that today wasn't the day and Naruto was still Naruto.

"Nothing." I muttered as I turned back to filling the bath tub.

"You should hurry up it's almost ready." I said turning to give him a smile that barely made an appearance on my face.

Naruto was silent as he stared at my back. Finally he sighed and stripped himself of his clothes.

"Move over Sasuke…I need to get in." He said as he put one foot into the water.

I gazed at his face that was still as boyish as ever and fought the urge to cry. The day I was dreading was coming faster than I had ever hoped. My shaking hand rose to gently brush his cheek with a softness I never thought I possessed.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled his lips slightly quivering at the sound of my voice.

He nodded and I gently pushed my lips against his. He leaned into me and the last day was filled with our love.

* * *

><p>I grabbed at his feet trying to keep him with me.<p>

"NARUTO! Don't go! NARUTO!" I screamed as his foot came down on my hand crushing it like it was a piece of glass.

A pain filled howl escaped from my lips as I felt the splinters of my bone stab my hand. Naruto turned to me his teeth sharp and his eyes red orbs with an animal like quality that chilled my bones.

"Please…come back." I whispered tears spilling over my cheeks.

He smirked and kicked me in the face shoving me into the black.

* * *

><p>The darkness lifted and I found myself on the floor of the house that Naruto and I had occupied for a year. Memories and snaps of things happening filled my brain not letting me make sense of anything.<p>

"Naruto…" I whispered as I stumbled to my feet.

"I have to find him." I muttered as I ran out of the house and into the woods knowing that when I saw him it would be our goodbye.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" I yelled as I ran into the village of Konoha.<p>

I already knew by the screams and shouts that he was already there. I raced through the gates and onto the street. Villagers ran by their eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. A panicked man knocked me over sending me crashing to the dirt. A scream escaped from my lips as someone stepped on my broken hand. I groaned and stumbled to my feet almost getting knocked over by another fleeing villager.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as I pushed myself through the sea of people.

I had to get to him before anyone else could. I had to find him. A sob escaped from my lips as I saw him standing over yet another dead body, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Naruto…" I whispered as I stepped into his line of vision.

He glared at me his lips lifting into a snarl.

"Naruto…" I whispered again as the tears began to fall like waves down my cheeks.

He howled his eyes staring into mine with an intense hatred.

"I'm sorry…Naruto that I couldn't' keep my promise…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I whispered as I took a step forward, my feet crunching slightly in the snow.

He snapped his teeth glinting in the light.

"I'm sorry…and I really do love you as much as anyone could." I whispered as he lunged at me.

His teeth sunk into my neck just as my knife went into his stomach; a piercing howl rung in my ears as I fell to the ground. His teeth sunk into my skin and I bit back a scream. As I stared into the sky that was now lightly producing snow I felt his grip on my neck loosen then fade all together. Naruto lay still his fingers gripping my shirt like a life line.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…I'm so sorry." I sobbed as I felt the life slowly ebbing out of my body.

"I really do love you." I whispered.

"I do… too…Sasuke…" Naruto softly whispered.

We lay together in the snow that was turning red from the blood that our love caused loving each other forever…and always.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N**

**Okay i decided to make an A/N for this story:D I rearranged it so it is easier to read:D yay! right!:) thank you for reading and i hope you check out my other stories as well if you liked this one. My complete ones are this one 'Killing me softly' and 'Crystal Mountains' Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it and i hear from you:) Either on this story or another one:D Thank you and hope to hear from you guys:)**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


End file.
